I'm Sorry
by Nickstar777
Summary: For years, Brick has always been after Blossom's heart, for years, he's been trapped in the friend zone, being the shoulder for Blossom to cry on when her relationships don't work out. Rated T.
1. I Bought You Roses

Basically, I saw a 'copy and paste' section on someone's account titled 'Girls Don't Realise These Things' (Similar to the Copy and Paste sections I have on my account). It said if you were a guy to copy and paste the part to your own account with the title 'I'm Sorry', I decided to do one better and turn that into a Fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

In the city of Townsville, the citizens were celebrating Valentines Day. Including a trio of 12 year old boys walking into a flower shop. The Rowdyruff Boys were not the same guys they were 7 years ago, back then they were nothing but utter delinquents and trouble makers, now, while they still enjoyed a bit of mischief, they were now decent citizens and were now living a normal life. The way they dressed had changed too, Boomer now wore a short sleeved blue flannel shirt, skinny jeans and blue converse, in addition, he had ditched his old wings haircut in favour of a spiked up messy look. Butch wore a forest green tank top under a black denim vest, a green belt, ripped black jeans and dark green converse. Brick had let his bangs grow out a bit over the years and traded his old clothes for a dark grey T-Shirt under a red hoodie, black jeans and red converse, he had also gotten a new baseball cap since his old one no longer fit him.

"God, why do we have to be here?" asked Butch

"Because it's Valentines day, and we're gonna get some flowers for the girls" said Boomer

"Exactly, now come on, the store closes in about 10 minutes" said Brick

The brothers split up to search the store. Boomer quickly grabbed some lilies, remembering they are Bubbles' favourite flower. Butch got some tulips, even though he knew Buttercup didn't really care that much for flowers. Brick kept eyeing some roses, until he saw the price of them, he checked his wallet to see how much he had, luckily, he had just enough.

"The roses would clear me out, but she's worth it" said Brick

Brick bought the roses and the brothers made their way to the Powerpuff girls house. When they arrived, Brick knocked on the door and Bubble's answered. She was dressed in a light blue T-Shirt with a dark blue skirt and light brown ugg boots.

"Hey boys" said Bubbles

"Hey Bubbles, can we come in?" asked Brick

"Sure" said Bubbles, letting the boys in.

When the boys set foot in the house, Boomer handed the lilies to Bubbles.

"Happy Valentines Day, Bubbles" said Boomer

"Aw Boomie" said Bubbles, tearing up a bit before hugging her kind hearted boyfriend

Butch sat on the couch next to Buttercup. Buttercup was dressed in a black tank top with the line 'Hardcore Happiness' in green lettering on the front, she also wore a pair of green skinny jeans and black high tops with green laces.

"Happy Valentines Day" said Butch, handing Buttercup the tulips

"Thanks Butch" said Buttercup

"Hey Brick, what flowers did you get Blossom?" asked Bubbles

Brick smiled and pulled the roses out of the bag.

"Aw, she is going to love them" said Bubbles

"So you're finally gonna tell her how you feel?" asked Buttercup

"Yeah" said Brick

At that moment, Blossom came downstairs, she was dressed in a pink turtleneck sweater and red pants with black flats.

"Oh hey guys, when did you get here?" asked Blossom

"Just now, Brick has something for you" said Butch

Brick handed Blossom the roses.

"Happy Valentines Day Blossom" said Brick

"Aw, thanks Brick" said Blossom, taking the flowers and giving Brick a hug.

Blossom left to put the roses into some water.

"Going good so far, bro" said Boomer

"Hey, we're gonna head out, give you two some privacy" said Buttercup

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to tell her how you feel with 4 people watching" said Bubbles

Boomer, Bubbles, Butch and Buttercup all left Brick alone in the house as Blossom returned.

"The flowers are beautiful Brick, how could you even afford them?" asked Blossom

"Luckily, I had just enough" said Brick

"Well thanks" said Blossom

"Hey, Bloss, there's something I want to tell you" said Brick

"What is it?" asked Blossom

"Well, it's just that..." said Brick

Brick was then interrupted when Blossom's phone started ringing.

"Hold that thought?" asked Blossom

Blossom answered the phone.

"Hello?...Oh hey...alright...okay, I'll meet you there" said Blossom, before hanging up

"Who was that?" asked Brick

"Scott from our school" said Blossom

"Why's he calling you?" asked Brick

"Well, he kinda asked me out the other day and I said yes" said Blossom

With that sentence, you could hear Brick's heart shatter.

"Um, that's uh...great" said Brick, putting on a fake smile

"Oh, uh, what were you saying just a moment ago?" asked Blossom

"Uh, nothing, it can wait" said Brick

"Okay, I gotta get going, see you later" said Blossom

"You too" said Brick

Blossom headed out and Brick went home.

==Later==

Brick's brothers returned home to see Brick watching TV.

"Hey man, you okay?" asked Butch

"No" said Brick

"What happened?" asked Boomer

"I was about to tell her, then her date called up" said Brick

"Oh, sorry to hear that bro" said Butch

"It's okay, I'll get over it" said Brick

* * *

 **And that does it for the first chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	2. When You Were Drunk

Time to continue. But first, answering comments.

 _Chrilandii: Thank you. I've wanted to write a PPG fic for a couple months now, but I could never get any ideas. Also, I got rid of Brick's old hat because it made sense, he wouldn't be able to keep wearing it as he got older and got bigger. Anyway, thank you._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

3 years Brick has been like this, angry that the one girl he could ever love was in a relationship with another man. On Valentines Day, when he was 12, the girl of Brick's dreams accepted the roses he bought her, but before he could tell her how he felt, she had to leave for a date with another man. Blossom was still in a relationship with Scott, after three long, torturous years. Within those 3 years, Brick had changed his look again. Brick now wore a red long sleeved shirt, black ripped jeans, red converse and a small pendant necklace, still keeping to his signature style with a red baseball cap, Brick had also cut his hair shorter and tied it into a ponytail. Brick was sitting on the couch eating some pizza while watching a film when he heard the front door rang. Brick quickly checked his watch, 11:56PM.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" asked Brick

Brick got up and went to answer the front door, seeing Blossom wearing a pink blouse and skirt with a white jacket and brown ugg boots. She was crying her eyes out and Brick could smell alcohol on her.

"Blossom? What's wrong?" asked Brick

"Scott dumped me" said Blossom

Brick let Blossom in and sat her down on the couch.

"What happened?" asked Brick

"I don't know why he did it, we were having dinner, we were enjoying ourselves, then he just broke up with me" said Blossom

"I'm sorry to hear that Bloss" said Brick

Blossom kept crying her eyes out while resting her head on Brick's shoulder.

"Thanks for helping me with this Brick" said Blossom

"No problem Pinkie, I'm always here if you ever need a shoulder to cry on" said Brick

Blossom smiled...and kissed Brick. Brick quickly broke the kiss and pulled away.

"What are you doing?" asked Brick

"Kissing you, silly" said Blossom

"But why?" asked Brick

"Because you're really nice, you're a great friend, and I will admit, you are quite handsome" said Blossom

Blossom went back to kissing Brick, but this time, Brick didn't pull away. Eventually, Blossom broke the kiss and started pulling on Brick's hands.

"Come on, you" said Blossom

"Where are we going?" asked Brick

"Your bedroom" said Blossom

Brick immediately pulled back.

"What is it?" asked Blossom

"I can't Bloss, you just got out of a relationship and you're drunk, so you're not in the right state of mind, you'll just regret it" said Brick

"Brick, if you don't take me to your room right now, I will go out and find someone who will, so what's it gonna be?" asked Blossom

"See, you're too drunk to think properly, if you were in the right frame of mind, you wouldn't have even thought about saying that" said Brick

"What's it gonna be Brick?" asked Blossom

Brick hesitated for a moment.

"Fine, you win" said Brick

"Good" said Blossom

Blossom followed Brick to his bedroom, however, the second Brick opened the door, he pushed Blossom into the room and locked Blossom inside.

"BRICK, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" screamed Blossom

"No way, you're staying in there until morning" said Brick

"BRICK!" screamed Blossom

Brick ignored her and went to sleep on the couch.

==Morning==

Brick walked to his bedroom with a tray in hand. When he reached his room, he unlocked the door, Blossom woke up on his bed with a painful hangover.

"Agh, my head" said Blossom

Brick placed the tray in front of her.

"Here, I made you some coffee for your hangover and some breakfast" said Brick

"Thanks" said Blossom

Blossom took a sip of the coffee before getting started on the scrambled eggs. Brick went to leave his room.

"Hey Brick" said Blossom

"Yeah?" asked Brick

"Thanks for not taking advantage last night" said Blossom

"You're welcome" said Brick

"But, I'm kinda wondering, why didn't you?" asked Blossom

"I like to think I'm more of a gentleman than that" said Brick

Blossom finished the eggs and got started on the bacon sandwich.

"Hey, Bloss, um, last night, when you kissed me...did that...mean anything?" asked Brick

"Sorry about that Brick, I really was drunk and you were being so nice, I just don't know what came over me" said Blossom

"Okay" said Brick, before leaving

* * *

 **And that concludes another chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	3. I Am Nice, Not A Jerk

Time for my next chapter, but first, I will answer your questions.

 _Chrilandii: Thank you once again, it's great to be complimented on your work. I honestly did like your review, I like every review I get on every one of my fanfics, it always fills me with joy when people let me know that my work pays off. Seriously, thanks for your support, it genuinely means a lot._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

At the Rowdyruff's house, Brick was working like a slave in the kitchen making dinner while Boomer was in the living room watching a stand up comedy show. Boomer was dressed in a short sleeved ocean blue dress shirt with a black waist coat, black jeans, blue converse and a black wristband, he also had a scar under his left eye from a baseball accident _**(A/N: I don't know why, but to me, Boomer always seemed like if he ever joined a high school sport's team, then it would be Baseball, same way Butch struck me as a football player and Brick seemed like he woud play Ice Hockey)**_. Boomer had also gone back to his wings haircut, but had styled one of his wings to cover his right eye.

"When are they gonna get here?" asked Boomer

"They should be here soon" said Brick

"Good..." said Butch, entering the room from his bedroom

Butch was dressed in a long sleeved dark green shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black skull and crossbones on the front. He also wore black skinny jeans, a dark green belt, black combat boots with dark green laces and soles and black spiked wristbands.

"...What's for dinner?" asked Butch

"Chicken Parmesan with Spaghetti and Meatballs" said Brick

"Nice" said Butch

To say Brick was a good cook would be the biggest understatement ever, he had all the skills to become a chef at a 5 star resteraunt if he wanted. Brick sprinkled some shredded Mozzarella Cheese on the Chicken when the doorbell rang. Boomer went to answer it to see the girls. Bubbles was dressed in her school cheerleader uniform. Buttercup wore a long sleeved green see through blouse over a black halter top, a short black leather skirt, black leggings, thick combat boots, black gloves and dog collars around her neck and wrists. Blossom was wearing the same dress and jacket she wore when Brick locked her in his bedroom.

"Hey boys, dinner ready yet?" asked Buttercup

"Not yet, Brick hasn't put the chicken in the oven yet" said Boomer

The girls entered the house and sat on the couch. The girls and the boys always met up at the boys house once a week to enjoy some of Brick's cooking and hang out.

"So what are we gonna do while Brick's preparing dinner?" asked Buttercup

"Well babe, if you're that hungry..." said Butch

Butch pulled a small paper bag out of his pocket.

"...I stole some of Brick's homemade jelly beans" said Butch

Buttercup snatched the bag out of Butch's hand, sat in his lap on the chair he was sitting and helped herself to some of the jelly beans.

"Hey, how come Brick's the only one of you guys that can cook?" asked Blossom

"You kidding? Last time Boomer tried to make toast, he caught his tongue in the toaster" said Butch

"Because you rammed my face into it" said Boomer

==Later==

Brick set the table and everyone helped themselves to the Chicken Parm. Brick had also set a plate of home made garlic bread in the centre of the table.

"Oh, and a Greek Salad for the Vegetarian Bubbles" said Brick

"Thank you Brick" said Bubbles

"Hey Bloss, I've been meaning to ask, how you holding up?" asked Brick

"I'm fine, Scott was a bit of a jerk anyway" said Blossom

"We know" said Butch, tucking into the chicken

"Anyway, I thought Scott might have been the one for me, but since he's not, I've decided I'm not going to give up, I'm going to keep searching for my Mr Right" said Blossom

"You never know Blossom, Mr Right might be closer than you think" said Bubbles

"Thanks for the support Bubbles" said Blossom, completely oblivious to what Bubbles was saying

"Hey Bloss, is it true that the night Scott broke up with you, you got drunk, came here and Brick locked you in his room?" asked Buttercup

"Yeah, it's true" said Bloss

"Why didn't you just use your powers to get out?" asked Buttercup

"I guess I was too drunk to think of that" said Blossom

"It wouldn't have worked anyway" said Brick

"Why not?" asked Blossom

"Mojo had the walls, door and windows reinforced to prevent anyone enhanced with Chemical X from smashing them down" said Brick

"Why did he do that?" asked Bubbles

"Two reasons, one, he was sick of you girls smashing in all the time, two, he needed to keep us in our rooms whenever we got grounded" said Brick

Everyone laughed and continued their dinner.

==Later==

The girls went home later that night.

"Oh, by the way, Butch..." said Brick

"Yeah?" asked Butch

"When I was making dinner, I went into the fridge to get the chicken...and I noticed my bag of jelly beans was missing...you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" asked Brick

"Uh...no" said Butch, before going to bed

* * *

 **And that concludes another chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

 **Also, see if you can guess where I got the idea for Buttercup's outfit.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Don't Have Alot Of Money

Time for my next chapter, but first, you know the drill.

 _Chrilandii:_ _Just for the record, I'm not into fashion, but I do have a good sense of style, my inspiration for BC's outfit will be revealed at the end of this chapter. Normally I would take requests for stories, but I already had the entire fic planned out before I started, however, I might be able to apply your suggestion to the fic. Only time will tell._

 _sweetlycute:_ _Um...I don't know how to respond, I don't understand street lingo_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

2 months had passed since Scott broke up with Blossom. Last they had seen of him, his dad had gotten a new job in Citiesville and he had to move away. Butch and Boomer woke up to see Brick making breakfast.

"Morning brother" said Boomer

"Morning guys" said Brick

"What's on the menu for breakfast today?" said Butch

"Pancakes" said Brick

"Awesome" said Boomer

Boomer and Butch sat at the dining table waiting for Brick to finish making the pancakes, eventually, he entered the dining room with 3 plates and the boys started eating.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" asked Butch

"I'm taking Bubbles to see a magic show tonight" said Boomer

"Cool" said Brick

"What about you, Butch?" asked Boomer

"Taking BC to see that new movie 'The Squad', that just got released yesterday" said Butch

"Lucky, I've been waiting for that movie for weeks" said Brick

"What are you doing, Brick?" asked Butch

"I'm going to the mall" said Brick

"Why?" asked Boomer

"Blossom's birthday is this Friday, so I'm getting her a present" said Brick

"What you getting her?" asked Boomer

"I'm not sure yet, I've been saving up to get her a pendant she's had her eye on, but I'm not sure whether or not I've been able to get enough" said Brick

"Well, if you haven't got enough, just save up for a couple more days and get it then" said Boomer

"Good idea, Boomer" said Brick

==Later That Day==

Brick went to the mall and walked over to the jewellery store, he saw the pendant he had been saving up for, a red heart shaped pendant with white angel wings. Brick checked the price, $135. Brick checked his walled, he only had $75.

"Damn, there's no way I can get another 60 bucks by Friday, guess I'll have to get her something else" said Brick

==Friday==

Everyone was at the Powerpuff's house for Blossom's birthday. Eventually, it was time for Blossom to open her presents. Bubbles had gotten her a new sundress, Robyn had gotten her a box set of her favourite TV Show, Buttercup had gotten her a digital camera, Boomer had gotten her a Spanish guitar, Butch had gotten her a new music player and now it was time for Brick's gift. Blossom opened the small box to see a beautiful charm bracelet.

"Aw...thanks Brick, it's lovely" said Blossom

"You're welcome Bloss, I wanted to get you that heart pendant you've been after, but I wasn't able to raise enough money in time" said Brick

"Well still, this bracelet is beautiful" said Blossom

Blossom gave Brick a quick hug, when they broke the hug, Brick went into the kitchen.

"BUTCH, GET AWAY FROM THAT CAKE!" screamed Brick

Butch ran out of the kitchen.

==Later==

Everyone was enjoying some of Blossom's birthday cake when a knock was heard at the door. Brick went to answer and saw a guy with a blonde buzz cut dressed in a black long sleeved shirt with a casino logo on the front, blue skinny jeans and black sneakers.

"Can I help you?" asked Brick

"I'm here for Blossom's birthday" said the guy

Blossom ran to the front door.

"Mark, I'm glad you could make it" said Blossom

"No problem babe, you know I wouldn't miss your birthday" said Mark

"Uh, Bloss, who's this?" asked Brick

"Oh, Brick, this is Mark, my new boyfriend" said Blossom

"Huh?" asked Brick

"Yeah, we just started dating about a week ago, Mark, this is my best friend, Brick" said Blossom

Mark held out his hand for Brick.

"Oh right, you're the amazing cook, nice to meet you Brock" said Mark

Brick shook Mark's hand.

"It's Brick, if you need to remember it, just think 'Brick Red'" said Brick

Brick's grip got tighter.

"Whoa, that's a strong grip you got there" said Mark

Mark, Blossom and Brick entered the living room and Blossom introduced everyone to Mark.

"Oh, hey babe, I almost forgot..." said Mark

Mark handed Blossom a small box.

"...Happy Birthday" said Mark

"Aw, thanks Mark" said Blossom

Blossom opened the box and looked at the item inside with a shocked expression.

" _It can't be_ " thought Brick

"Mark, it's beautiful, how did you know?" asked Blossom

" _He couldn't have_ " thought Brick

"I know you babe" said Mark

" _It's not possible_ " thought Brick

Blossom pulled the gift out of the box, a red heart shaped pendant with white angel wings. The exact same one Brick had been after for Blossom.

" _NO FREAKING WAY!_ " thought Brick

Blossom put the pendant on.

"Thanks Mark" said Blossom

Blossom gave Mark a kiss on the cheek.

" _You have got to be kidding me_ " thought Brick

* * *

 **And that concludes another chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

 **Also, in the last chapter, I asked if anyone knew how I got my inspiration for Buttercup's outfit in the previous chapter, well, it's Rogue's outfit from the first season of the animated series 'X-Men: Evolution'.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Cuddling With You

Time for my next chapter, but first, you know the drill.

 _Blue-and-Green-Flames-Are-MINE: Yeah, she really is._

 _LilithBlue9:_ _Thank you, it's good to know people are enjoying this. Also, yes, it was two._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

It had been a week since Blossom's birthday, a week since Brick was introduced to Mark, within that week, Brick had learned 3 pieces of information about Mark.

1\. Mark's biggest dream is to become a musician

2\. Mark hates seafood, especially shrimp

3\. He's really, REALLY bad at remembering names, especially Brick's

Overall, Brick did not like Mark, he was surprised how Blossom could be dating him. Currently, Brick was getting ready for a night out with his brothers, when he heard the front doorbell ring, he went to answer it and saw Blossom crying.

" _This feels like Deja Vu_ " thought Brick

"Hey there Brick" said Blossom

"Hey there Bloss, you okay?" asked Brick

Blossom shook her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Brick

"Mark broke up with me" said Blossom

"What for?" asked Brick

"He left me for some random girl he had met a couple days ago" said Blossom

Brick led Blossom to the living room couch. They both sat down and Brick put his arm around her to comfort her. At first, Brick was being cautious, incase Blossom had gotten drunk again, but when he smelled no alcohol on her breath, he knew she was sober. At that point, Boomer and Butch entered the living room, but they didn't see Blossom.

"Let's go Brick, there are places that we need to be" said Butch

Brick looked down at Blossom before turning to face his brothers.

"Uh, you guys go, I'm gonna stay here" said Brick

"What? Bro, we've been planning this night out for weeks, why are you bailing on us?" asked Boomer

"A friend in need" said Brick

"Huh?" asked Butch

It was then that Butch and Boomer saw a crying Blossom.

"Oh, okay, we understand" said Boomer

"Alright, see you later Brick, you too Blossom. Come on Boomer" said Butch

Boomer and Butch left the house.

"You don't have to abandon your plans with your brothers just because of me, you know" said Blossom

"I know, but I think I'd prefer spending the night hanging out with you than going to a club with those two lunatics" said Brick

Blossom giggled.

"Thanks Brick" said Blossom

Blossom cuddled up to Brick as Brick turned on the TV. They watched some films for a while before they both fell asleep.

==The Next Morning==

Brick woke up in the living room on his couch, he looked to see Blossom still asleep, lying on top of him.

" _She looks like a perfect angel_ " thought Brick

Brick tried his best to get off the couch without waking Blossom, somehow, he succeeded. He went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

* * *

 **And that concludes another chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Need To Talk

Time for my next chapter, but first, you know the drill.

 _Chrilandii: I guess I did describe it too well. It's okay, I understand the school work thing, heck, I have my college work to work on, so I probably won't be updating as frequently. Also, I take you're a fan of X-Men Evolution aswell._

 _LilithBlue9:_ _Thanks, I will continue. It's great to have support. Don't worry, he will._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

Blossom woke up to find herself, not in her house, but the Rowdyruff's living room. She remembered she had visited Brick last night after Mark broke up with her, she could smell something delicious and looked to see Brick in the kitchen.

"Morning Brick" said Blossom

"Morning Bloss, sleep well?" asked Brick

"Yeah" said Blossom

Blossom sat down at the table as Brick walked in with 2 plates, both of them holding a grilled cheese omelette. Blossom cut a piece of her omelette and ate it.

"Mmm, this is delicious" said Blossom

"Thank you" said Brick

The two continued to enjoy their omelettes, when they were finished, Blossom was the first one to speak.

"Hey Brick, I'm sorry about last night" said Blossom

"What do you mean?" asked Brick

"I'm sorry I came here to complain about my relationship ending when you had plans with your brothers" said Blossom

"Ah, it's alright, I don't mind, like I said, I prefer hanging out with you then my brothers any day" said Brick

"Thanks" said Blossom

"Besides, you know I'm always here for you" said Brick

Blossom smiled, but her smile quickly disappeared.

"Brick, what's wrong with me?" asked Blossom

"Huh?" asked Brick, confused

"I just can't get it right when it comes to relationships, Scott left me without telling me why and Mark dumped me for some trashy skank he met a couple days ago" said Blossom

"Bloss, listen to me when I say, there is nothing wrong with you, what's wrong is those two, Scott was an asshole and Mark was a jerk, they were lucky to be with you and they blew it, it's not your fault" said Brick

"Thanks Brick, that really makes me feel better" said Blossom

"No problem" said Brick

At that point, Blossom's phone started ringing.

"Hello?...Oh, hey Professor...no, I...No, I spent the night at Brick's place...no, nothing happened...I'll explain later...alright, I'll be right over" said Blossom

Blossom hung up after that.

"I gotta get home, the Professor's worried about me" said Blossom

"Alright, see you later" said Brick

With that, Blossom walked out the door and headed home.

* * *

 **And that concludes another chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	7. There To Pick You Up

Time for my next chapter

 _LilithBlue9:_ _That's okay, I understand what you mean. Thanks for the continued support. Also, thanks for helping out Blossom as a witness, that could have gone bad._

 _Chrillandi: You are not alone, I'm a massive X Men fan too, especially Gambit, Nightcrawler  & Cyclops. Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, the explanation is at the end._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

It was 4AM when Brick received a phone call, he checked the caller ID, he saw it was from Blossom. For the past week, Blossom had been seeing a new guy called Dominic, he was a complete idiot, heck, even Boomer was smarter than this guy. Brick answered the call.

"Hello?" asked Brick

" _Hey Brick_ " said Blossom

"Hey Bloss, what is it?" asked Brick

" _Um, I need to ask you a favour_ " said Blossom

"Seriously? It's 4 in the morning, can't it wait?" asked Brick

" _Uh, not really_ " said Blossom

"What is it?" asked Brick

" _I need you to drop me off at home_ " said Blossom

"Can't you just fly?" asked Brick

" _No, I can't, I'm in Citiesville, you know how they feel about superheroes_ " said Blossom

"Alright, I'll take you home, wait, what are you doing in Citiesville?" asked Brick

" _I'll explain later_ " asked Blossom

"Alright" said Brick

Brick grabbed his car keys and drove off to Citiesville, where he saw Blossom sitting at a bench, she was covered in cuts and bruises and was bleeding from the nose. Blossom saw Brick in his car and got in the passenger seat.

"Thanks" said Blossom

"What happened to you?" asked Brick, concerned

"This..." said Blossom, gesturing to her injuries "...Is Dominic's way of saying 'We're Done'"

"WHAT?!" yelled Brick, getting extremely angry.

Blossom noticed flames forming from Brick's hands and quickly tried to calm him down. Everyone knew that each of the Puffs and the Ruffs had their own unique abilities that the others didn't, Blossom's being her ice breath, Bubbles' being her sonic scream, Buttercup's being able to roll her tongue, Butch being able to make force fields and Boomer's being able to create objects out of raw energy. Brick's unique ability was pyrokinesis whenever he got really angry, kinda like a cross between the Human Torch and the Incredible Hulk. Eventually, Blossom was finally able to calm Brick down.

"So what actually happened? What were you doing in Citiesville?" asked Brick

"Dominic brought me out here, I thought he had something special planned, but then, I don't know why, he got really mad and started hitting me and then left me here" said Blossom

"The next time I see him, I am going to turn him inside out" said Brick

"Thanks Brick, but I don't want you getting arrested" said Blossom

"It would be worth it" said Brick

Brick stopped the car outside Blossom's house.

"Here we are" said Brick

"Thanks Brick" said Blossom

"Anytime" said Brick

Blossom got out of the car and entered the house as Brick drove home.

* * *

 **And that concludes another chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

 **Also, I am really sorry for not updating sooner, I have a reason why I couldn't, my laptop had run out of charge and my charger had broken, I asked my mother to get me a new one but instead, she went in to a place to get it fixed and they told her that there was nothing wrong with the charger, so she didn't even bother replacing it or fixing it, eventually, my uncle took the charger and got a replacement, so that's why I haven't been updating.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	8. Didn't Answer

Time for my next chapter

 _angelica:_ _Don't worry, I will_

 _LilyYay:_ _Thanks, that's really nice to hear._

 _Kristiane143:_ _Yeah, he is. Also, thank you and there's nothing wrong with a lot of exclaimation marks._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

Brick came home from work. Each of the boys had gotten jobs to pay off some debt that they had, luckily, since it was Summer Vacation, their jobs didn't interfere with school. Boomer worked behind the register at a music shop, Butch got a job at the grocery store and Brick worked at a mechanics. Out of all the boys, Brick had the longest hours, Boomer had to work from 12PM to 6PM for 4 days a week and Butch worked from 1PM to 8PM also for 4 days a week, but Brick had to work from 9:30AM to 9PM for 5 days a week. Brick entered the house to see his brothers sitting on the couch.

"Hey bro, how was work?" asked Boomer

"Exhausting" said Brick

"Sorry about that" said Butch

"Why? It's not your fault. Anyway, guys, I'm gonna turn in for now, I gotta get up early again in the morning to get back to work" said Brick

"Alright, g'night bro" said Boomer

Brick went to his bedroom and got changed to his sleepwear, a black tank top and a pair of red flannel pajama pants. Brick placed his baseball cap onto a mannequin head on his dresser, next to his old cap from when he was 5, while it didn't fit him anymore, he could never bring himself to get rid of it. Brick went to his bed and set his alarm clock, but the second his head made contact with the pillow, his cell phone started ringing.

"Dammit" said Brick

Brick grabbed the caller ID and saw that the call was from Blossom, Brick assumed she was calling about a new boyfriend. Brick wasn't sure whether or not to answer the call, granted Blossom was his friend, but he had work tomorrow and he needed to get his sleep. Brick decided to ignore the call and sent Blossom a text.

 _Can't talk right now._

 _Need 2 get some sleep 4 work  
2morrow._

Brick sent the text and went to sleep.

==Meanwhile==

Blossom was walking home from the mall, she had just went on a date with her new boyfriend when she saw Brick's text, she understood that he needed to sleep, she knew how tiring his job was. She decided to send back a text, if Brick didn't see the text now, he can read it when he has the time.

 _It's OK. I understand._

 _Just wanted 2 let U know that  
I got back together with_

Before Blossom could type in who she got back together with, her phone started ringing, it was the guy she got back together with, Blossom answered the call.

" _Hey sweetheart_ " said the guy on the other end, the guy had a bit of a Canadian accent

"Hey yourself" said Blossom

" _I just wanted to let you know that I had fun tonight_ " said the guy

"Me too" said Blossom

" _Same time tomorrow?_ " asked the guy

"Can't, I'm spending the day with my sisters tomorrow, but I'm free on Friday" said Blossom

" _Sounds good, I'll talk to you later babe_ " said the guy

"Alright, see you later, Scott" said Blossom

* * *

 **And that concludes another chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	9. Caught Him Cheating

Time for the newest chapter

 _Chrillandi:_ _Nice to see you again. And maybe I did. Not exactly machines and technology, more like a passion for cars._

 _Kristiane143:_ _Luckily, you don't have to wait long_

 _LilithBlue9:_ _Yeah, she did._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

2 Weeks ago, that was when Blossom had gotten back together with Scott, her first boyfriend, the only thing going through Brick's mind was 'Why?'. After all, this is the guy who dumped Blossom completely out of the blue for no known reason. Brick had decided to go to the gym today, when he finished, he decided to take a short cut through the park on his way home. When he reached the park, he could have swore he saw Scott talking with a blonde girl, about 16 years old. Brick hid behind a tree and listened in on their conversation.

"So, how are things going between you and pinkie?" asked the girl

"Agh, she still acts like a god damn 5 year old" said Scott

"She's such a pest, why not leave her and come to me?" asked the girl

"You know I can't just leave her, she may be annoying, but she's still hot" said Scott

"Fine, but, just so you know, I'm willing to wait as long as it takes" said the girl

"Good, because you truly are a goddess" said Scott

" _Goddess? I've never known a Goddess to be that much of a bitch_ " thought Brick

"Well, she should be treating you right, you are the man in the relationship" said the girl

"I know, but luckily, by the end of the month, she'll be eating out of the palm of my hand" said Scott

"Funny, I always thought you ate out of the palm of MY hand, although...I know how to treat you right" said the girl

"No doubt about that, you make me feel amazing, while she..." said Scott

"Is nothing more than an annoyance! That little princess doesn't deserve a king like you" said the girl

"Please, she's no princess, she's not even good enough to be considered a commoner" said Scott

Brick started digging his fingers into the tree as he got more and more angry and small flames started forming from his fingertips.

" _That asshole_ " thought Brick

"No doubt about that" said the girl

"Now...care for a little fun?" asked Scott

"I thought you'd never ask" said the girl

"You're place or mine?" asked Scott

"Yours, mine's being fumigated" said the girl

Scott and the girl walked away and Brick came out from behind the tree.

"That no good, two timing, mother fucker. I gotta tell Bloss" said Brick

Brick ran to the Powerpuff's house and knocked on the door. The door was quickly answered by Blossom.

"Oh, hey Brick" said Blossom

"Bloss, I gotta tell you something" said Brick

"What is it?" asked Blossom

"It's about Scott" said Brick

"What about him?" asked Blossom

"He's cheating on you" said Brick

Blossom hesitated to respond.

"That's not funny Brick" said Blossom

"It's not a joke, I overheard him talking to some broad at the park" said Brick

"Brick, I know you don't like Scott, but you shouldn't make up stories about him like that" said Blossom

"I'm not making it up, it's true, they should be at his place now" said Brick

"Just stop Brick" said Blossom

"I'm serious Bloss" said Brick

"JUST SHUT UP!" screamed Blossom

Brick was taken aback.

"Bloss..." said Brick

"Just stop, I have to get ready, I'll see you later" said Blossom, before closing the door.

Brick walked home.

==Later==

Blossom had finished getting ready and headed to Scott's house, she opened the door, a bit surprised that it was unlocked. She went upstairs to find Scott, when she reached his bedroom, she could have swore she heard squeaking and moaning. Blossom opened the door to see Scott in bed with another girl.

"SCOTT?"

"Uh, Blossom, this isn't what it looks like" said Scott

"Save it Scott" said Blossom

Blossom ran out of the house and ran to the park, where she sat under the same tree Brick had hidden behind earlier that day. At the same time, Brick saw Blossom across the street and ran to Scott's house. When Brick arrived, he knocked on the door and Scott answered.

"Brick? What are you doing here?" asked Scott

"This..." said Brick

Quick as a flash, Brick punched Scott in the face, knocking Scott to the ground.

"AGH, I think you broke my nose" said Scott

"Because I was holding back" said Brick

Brick grabbed Scott's hair and started hammering away until Scott was out cold. The girl Scott had slept with screamed in fear and tried to run away, until Brick grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Remember this, Blossom is not a pest and she is not an annoyance, she is a great girl who deserves nothing less than to be treated like the angel she is" said Brick

"Got it" said the girl

Brick let go of the girl, stepped over an unconscious Scott, and walked away. Brick returned to the park to see Blossom still crying.

"Hey Bloss" said Brick

"Hey Brick...you weren't lying, he was cheating on me" said Blossom

Brick sat next to Blossom and pulled her towards him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for not believing you, but thanks for telling me all the same" said Blossom

"It's alright" said Brick

Blossom then noticed the blood on Brick's knuckles.

"Brick, what happened to your knuckles?" asked Blossom

Brick hesitated.

"...I...may or may not have, beaten the ever living shit out of that scumbag" said Brick

"YOU WHAT?" screamed Blossom

Blossom's expression slowly turned from angry to a small smile.

"I'm glad you did that" said Blossom

Blossom went back to cuddling Brick.

"Thanks Brick" said Blossom

"For what?" asked Brick

Blossom rested her head on Brick's shoulder again, so Brick could smell the jasmine from her perfume, the lovely fragrance sent a shivers down Brick's spine.

"Thanks for being here for me. In times like this...I actually need someone looking after me...because if I'm sad, I need a shoulder to cry on...and what better shoulder than a friend's, right?" asked Blossom

Brick smiled...but the last part of what Blossom just said made Brick's heart ache.

" _Just friends?_ " thought Brick

Brick kept up his smile and held Blossom tighter.

"Yeah...friends" said Brick

* * *

 **And that concludes another chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	10. Do Somethig Different

Time for the newest chapter. Sorry for the wait, I had the idea for the plot for this chapter written on a file, but only the synopsis, I had to try several versions before I liked the finished chapter.

 _Kristiane143:_ _Yeah, she is._

 _Chrillandi:_ _Well, I was already planning on doing a chapter where Blossom's boyfriend cheats on her, I just didn't know how I was going to write it, luckily, your request helped me out there. Also, remember to breathe, jesus, you need to calm yourself down before you get TOO excited. Also, the reason why I haven't been updating as often is written above, it has nothing to do with school._

 _ViciousVillainousVictorian:_ _No, you don't see that every day._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

Blossom was at the Ruff's. Boomer and Bubbles were at the amusement park to check out a new rollercoaster while Butch and Buttercup were at the movies checking out a new horror movie called 'Bloodlust'. Currently, Brick and Blossom were just sitting in the living room playing some video games. It was a fighting game that both of them liked called 'Fighting Fury'. Brick was able to win since Blossom seemed distracted.

"Bloss, you okay?" asked Brick

"I'm fine, just a bit distracted" said Blossom

"Distracted with what? You know you can talk to me" said Brick

"Well, it's just what happened with Scott" said Blossom

"What about him?" asked Brick

"Well, I just wish it had turned out differently, I wish all my relationships turned out differently, no matter what I do, I always end up with the biggest jerks on the planet" said Blossom

"Bloss, it's not your fault, hey, no matter how many times you have to keep kissing frogs, eventually you're gonna find your prince" said Brick

"Did you really just say that?" asked Blossom, laughing

"I know, I can't believe I just said it" said Brick, laughing at himself

"But still, thanks" said Blossom

"No problem" said Brick

"You know, it's kinda funny" said Blossom

"What is?" asked Brick

"Years ago, you and I tried our best to destroy eachother, now not only are we best friends, and not only are our siblings dating, but you're actually the only one I can come to when I need to talk about something" said Blossom

"You're right, that is kinda funny" said Brick

The two went back to playing their game.

* * *

 **And that concludes another chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	11. I Love You

Time for the newest chapter.

 _Kristiane143: Yeah, I get what you mean._

 _ViciousVillainousVictorian: Yeah, how many times has he been friend zoned now? I mean, I'm the writer and I've lost count._

 _Sofaria:_ _I really can't give an explination as to why the chapter was short, it just wasn't one of the other types of chapters (I know that probably makes no sense, but it's the best I've got._

 _Crazy Bitch:_ _I honestly thought more people would comment about that._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

Brick was getting seriously ticked off now. Two days ago, Brick asked Blossom what she was doing on Friday, since he wanted to see a movie with her, and she said that she was going on a date with a guy called Henry. When Friday came around, Brick didn't even bother seeing the movie, instead, he spent the day watching Daredevil on Netflix.

"I thought Daredevil's suit was supposed to be red" said Boomer

"It usually is, but he hasn't gotten the red suit yet" said Brick

"At least he's not wearing that yellow and black suit, that looked freakin' silly" said Butch

"Or the Daredevil Plaid one, I swear, that suit just looked like someone was making fun of the fact that he's blind" said Brick

At that point, Brick's phone went off, he checked his phone and saw that he had recieved a text.

"Hey, I'll be right back" said Brick

"Where you goin'? We were just about to start 'Condemned'" said Boomer

"Bloss needs me to pick her up from the park, said something about Henry being a jerk" said Brick

"Okay bro" said Butch

Brick left the house and ran to the park, eventually, Brick arrived at the park to see Blossom sitting on her own.

"What you doing here by yourself? I thought you were supposed to be meeting Henry here" said Brick

"He never showed up" said Blossom

"He stood you up?" asked Brick

"Well, I don't know about that, he might have gotten stuck in traffic, I'll call him and ask what's keeping him" said Blossom

"What are you talking about? There is no traffic" said Brick

"Still, I'm gonna call him" said Blossom, taking out her cell phone

In that moment, Brick finally had enough. He snatched Blossom's phone out of her hands and tossed it across the city.

"What was that for?" asked Blossom

"Blossom, you have to stop, it pains me to see you with all these other guys and it pains me to see you heartbroken when they completely abandon you" said Brick

"Brick, stop, you have no reason to act this way just because I want to find Mr Right" said Blossom

"I do have reason to act like this, I have a reason to hate the fact that you're always going out with these random guys" said Brick

"And why's that?" asked Blossom

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU" yelled Brick

Brick quickly noticed what he just said and covered his mouth.

" _Crap!_ " thought Brick

"What?" asked Blossom, almost whispering

* * *

 **And that concludes another chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	12. Not Sorry Anymore

Time for the newest chapter.

 _Kristiane143: Yeah, I get what you mean._

 _angelica:_ _One word...suspense_

 _LilithBlue9:_ _I'm not going to end it yet, trust me, you'll know when it's finished. Also, she was surprised._

 _High Fivers:_ _Chapter 11 wasn't the last, like I said, you'll know when it's finished._

 _Chrilandii:_ _No, you're not annoying me. Of course Brick is bad, he's a Rowdyruff Boy._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

"Brick, is that true?" asked Blossom

"...Yes, it's true...I love you" said Brick

"Brick..." said Blossom

Blossom didn't know what to say, she just kept silent.

"...I get it, you don't feel the same way, you've always seen me as nothing more than a friend, well I'm sorry for saying it. I'm also sorry for everything else" said Brick

"Everything else?" asked Blossom

"Yeah, I'm sorry for trying my best to be the friend you needed when you were left heartbroken. I'm sorry for being your shoulder to cry on. I'm sorry for being there every time you needed me there. I'm sorry for abandoning everything just because you need someone to comfort you. I'm sorry for saying I love you and for actually meaning it..." said Brick

Blossom could tell that Brick had gotten angry.

"Brick...I..." said Blossom

"But you know what I'm sorry for the most?" asked Brick

"What?" asked Blossom

"I'm sorry...that I'm not sorry anymore. Now, I'm just sick and tired of it, I'm fed up with being the doormat that you use whenever you go through another heartbreak, only for you to toss me aside when another man comes along. I'm sick and tired of you ignoring how I feel just so you can find your Mr Right, but most of all, I am sick and tired of seeing you with all these jerks when you knew for a fact that they were never your Mr Right" said Brick

"Brick..." said Blossom

Brick turned to walk away.

"Brick, wait" said Blossom

Blossom grabbed Brick's shoulder, but Brick swatted her hand away.

"Leave me alone" said Brick

* * *

 **And that concludes another chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Don't worry, we're not finished yet.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	13. I'm Sorry

Time for the final chapter.

 _Kristiane143: Yeah, I get what you mean._

 _LilithBlue9:_ _Did you honestly think I was gonna end with that? NO, of course not, I even said at the end that we weren't done yet. Plus, I would never abandon this story, I only abandon my fics if people don't like them, but people have shown that they really like this one._

 _Chrilandii:_ _Never heard that one before._

 _Sofaria:_ _I get what you're saying._

 _High Fivers:_ _Thank you. Luckily, you don't have to wait any longer_

 _Guest:_ _Sure, sounds like a good idea. Just let me know when you do it._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

Blossom sat in her bedroom looking through a photo album of her and Brick. She was crying. Bubbles and Buttercup entered.

"Hey Bloss, what happened?" asked Buttercup

"Brick told me that he loved me" said Blossom

"Oh, that's great, we've been waiting for you two to get together for years" said Bubbles

"No, it's not...wait, you knew?" asked Blossom

"Everyone knew, me, Bubbles, Butch, Boomer, Robyn, Mitch, Princess, Mojo, The Mayor, Miss Bellum, The Gangreen Gang, Sedusa, The Amoeba Boys, heck, even Fuzzy Lumpkins knew Brick liked you" said Buttercup

"Seriously? Even Fuzzy? Anyway, I couldn't think of what to say, Brick got mad and walked away, I think he hates me now" said Blossom

Buttercup and Bubbles sat on the bed.

"Bloss, why did Brick get mad?" asked Buttercup

"Because he said he was sick and tired" said Blossom

"Of what?" asked Bubbles

"Everything, he was sick of me ignoring him so I could find my Mr Right, he was sick of me dating other guys and he was sick of me apparently using him as a doormat that I only use when I get out of a relationship, hey, you girls don't agree with him, do you?" asked Blossom

Bubbles and Buttercup looked eachother in the eye before answering.

"Sorry Bloss, but I gotta side with Brick on this one" said Buttercup

"Me too" said Bubbles

"Huh?" asked Blossom

"Bloss, Brick has been in love with you since we were 7 years old, since then, he's been the best person to you, he's always been there for you, he's always been nice, he's supported you, he's been your shoulder you needed to cry on..." said Buttercup

"Blossom, you've been looking for Mr Right for about 2 years now, but you never opened your eyes and considered the possibility that maybe your Mr Right was Brick all along" said Bubbles

"You're right, I'm gonna go find him" said Blossom

"Atta girl" said Buttercup

Blossom rushed to the Rowdyruff's house and knocked on the door, where Butch answered.

"Hey Blossom" said Butch

"Hey Butch, is Brick here?" asked Blossom

"No, he went out, he should be under the bridge that seperates Townsville and Citiesville" said Butch

"Thanks" said Blossom

Blossom hurried to the bridge, sure enough, Brick was there with his hockey stick and a bag of hockey pucks. Blossom didn't know if he was practicing his shots or if this was what he did to take out his aggressions.

"Hey Brick" said Blossom

Brick turned around.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone" said Brick

"I know, but I needed to talk to you" said Blossom

"Okay" said Brick

"You said you were sorry for everything that you've done over the years, but you shouldn't be sorry, I'm the one who should be sorry" said Blossom

Brick didn't respond.

"I'm sorry for using you when I needed someone for support. I'm sorry I kept dating the worst guys. I'm sorry for not realising how you felt. I'm sorry for making you feel like I was just tossing you aside and getting you out again when I needed you. I'm sorry I spent so long looking for Mr Right...when I didn't that you were the one I was looking for" said Blossom

"What?" asked Brick

Blossom wrapped her arms around Brick's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you too Brick, and I'm sorry it took me too long before I realised that" said Blossom

"Bloss, there's one more thing that I need to apologise for..." said Brick

"What's that?" asked Blossom

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier" said Brick

"It's okay" said Blossom

"I love you" said Brick

"I love you too" said Blossom

Brick and Blossom shared another kiss. Brick was happy, the girl he had been after for 10 years was finally his. Blossom was happy too, she had finally found her Mr Right.

* * *

 **And with that, we are done. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and answering your comments (First time I've done that).**

 **Now, I would like to take the time to thank everyone who reviewed this story. At first, I didn't know if this fic was gonna turn out so well, but your reviews made me decide to continue until the end.**

 **Also, keep an eye out for the fic's upcoming sequel, coming soon.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
